Prongs ¡Te dijo bebé!
by AdhLennon
Summary: Es la primera navidad que pasan en matrimonio James y Lilly,y ella le tiene una noticia importante... Especial Navideño :P


**_Debí publicarlo desde ayer... pero se me olvidó XP jaja Feliz navidad!_**

* * *

><p>Lilly abrió el horno para ver el estado del pavo, la casa entera se inundó de un delicioso olor que alertó los sentidos de un merodeador hambriento que apareció de repente con la nariz en alto.<p>

—Vaya que eso huele bien, pelirroja— dijo James haciendo que una sonrisa de total satisfacción se dibujara en su rostro.

—Ni creas que así dejaré que toques mi pavo antes, James— Contestó ella riendo burlonamente ante el gruñido que soltó el estómago de James.

—¡Pero tengo hambre!—Se quejó él.

—Estoy segura de que puedes esperar a que lleguen los chicos— Lo abrazó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, James la miró con reproche—Iré a darme un baño ¿puedes apagarlo dentro de 25 minutos?—Comenzó a reír al mirar la expresión de James y salió de la cocina.

Arriba, dentro de su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tendió en la cama. Cerró los ojos y suspiró; no podía creer que al fin fuera navidad y que ella hubiera hecho la cena sin la supervisión de su madre, además de que era la primera vez que la pasaba estando casada con James Potter; además de que esta vez se sentía más plena y feliz de lo que alguna vez se hubiera sentido jamás.

Al incorporarse, se mareó; pero al verse en el espejo no pudo evitar sonreír, sus ojos brillaban de una forma espectacular.

Después del baño, cepilló su cabello con cuidado y lo amarró en un moño rojo que se perdía entre el espesor de su cabello, tras debatirse entre el vestido azul de manga larga y el conjunto negro, optó por el vestido que combinó con mallones negros y botas del mismo color.

—Te ves más hermosa que cualquier otro día, cielo— dijo James en cuanto la miró bajando las escaleras. Lilly le sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él pero fue interrumpida por el insistente sonido del timbre, James se separó de ella para abrir la puerta.

—Padfoot, ya te dije que no es necesario que toques tantas veces el timbre—Dijo James sonriendo.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que es más divertido— contestó Sirius.

James se apartó para dejarlos pasar, Sirius y Remus estaban envueltos con abrigos y bufandas además de tener el cabello lleno de copos de nieve. Lilly les sonrió de desde el pie de las escaleras y se acercó a ellos.

—Pero que bien te ves hoy, Lilly—Le dijo Remus al abrazarla.

—Gracias— Contestó ella apartándose de él para abrazar a Sirius que le guiñó un ojo, haciendo la reír. —¿Y Pete?—preguntó extrañada.

—Me escribió— Contestó Remus— Su madre enfermó y decidió que mejor se quedaría con ella—

—Dios, esperemos que se mejore pronto, lo extrañaré— dijo James

Una vez que dejaron los regalos debajo del árbol y se deshicieron de sus abrigos, se fueron a sentar al sillón frente a una taza de chocolate caliente.

—¿Remus, me puedes ayudar con la ensalada?— Escucharon el grito de Lilly desde la cocina, Remus se puso de pie con su taza mientras Sirius se burlaba de él —Cállate Sirius y háganme el favor de preparar la mesa, la cena está casi lista —Sirius dejó de reírse y su rostro se tornó mortalmente serio y esta vez fue el turno de James para reír a carcajadas.

—¡No es justo! Vengo de visita y me ponen a trabajar aún cuando acabo de llegar y estoy tomando mi chocolatito—Se quejó sonoramente poniéndose de pie, James le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le dijo:

—Imagina lo que es vivir con ella, hermano mío—

—¡JAMES!—Gritó Lilly y fue Remus quien rió.

Sirius siguió quejándose mientras ponía los cubiertos, pero pronto comenzó a jugar con James. Lilly y Remus siguieron preparando la ensalada y de pronto entró Sirius con un gorro rojo coronado por unas largas astas.

—Hacia belén va un hipogrifooooo— Cantó desafinadamente causando que Remus y Lilly lo miraran con las cejas levantadas — ¡Caray! Pero qué bueno soy— y así como entró salió, ellos se miraron y soltaron la carcajada.

—Cielo,¿puedes ayudarme a sacar el pavo del horno?—Llamó Lilly a James con dulzura, él se relamió los labios y asintió, la charola emanaba un olor aún mas delicioso que unas horas antes y Lilly pudo escuchar los 3 estómagos de sus acompañantes rugir sonoramente.

—Chicos, siéntense, comenzaré a servir, pero antes quiero hacer algo que siempre hacemos en mi familia, todos debemos decir algo por lo que estemos agradecidos el día de hoy— los 4 se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

—¡Yo primero!— exclamó James, los tres lo miraron con atención—Este año fue maravilloso y quiero agradecer que al fin somos una gran familia feliz— Sonrió ampliamente, miró significativamente a Sirius a Remus y le tomó la mano a Lilly que estaba sentada a su lado. Ella le regresó la sonrisa y le estrechó la mano con dulzura.

—Ahora voy yo—Dijo Sirius—Ammm… quiero agradecer por la cena y porque esta es una de esas ocasiones en las que puedo beber sin sentirme culpable — Remus lo miró severamente—No es cierto, Moony… Los amo—Concluyó terminando su copa de un trago.

—Es tu turno, Lilly—Dijo Remus, ella le sonrió y bastó ese ligero cruce de miradas para darse cuenta de que había algo diferente en su mirada.

—Bueno… yo quiero agradecer…—Comenzó, de pronto las ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza— Que esta es la primera de muchas navidades que pasaremos juntos, este año tan lindo que ha pasado y que al fin todo está yendo bien—Miró a James y no pudo evitar darle un beso.

—Te toca, Moony—Dijo Sirius—Rápido que tengo hambre— agregó frotándose el abdomen.

—Bien, yo quiero agradecer que la luna llena no cayó en navidad para así poder pasar este día muy tranquilamente con ustedes—hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a su plato—Lo demás ya lo sabes— dijo en voz baja.

—¿Que dijiste?—Dijo James.

—Nada, Jim, no dijo nada— intercedió Lilly, Remus le sonrió de lado.

—¿Ya podemos comer?—preguntó Sirius desesperadamente .

—Ya—Contestó Lilly partiendo el pavo y pasándole el primer plato a él.

Después de cenar (lo hicieron completamente en silencio, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados en comer como para hablar), se tomaron un rato para hablar antes de ir a abrir los regalos.

—¿Recuerdas que en quinto le enviaron amortentia a Moony y tuvimos que petrificarlo para poder llevarlo con Mcgonagall? —Dijo Sirius entre risas, Remus sonreía apenado.

—¡Pero como olvidarlo! "Quiero verlaaa…. Su rubio cabello es taaaan rubiooooo"— imitó James antes de soltar la carcajada otra vez—Fue genial —

—Que les parece si ya abrimos los regalos, son las 11— Interrumpió Remus desesperadamente, Lilly apoyó la idea efusivamente.

Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor del árbol, todos con una taza de chocolate en las manos.

—Las damas primero, pelirroja— dijo James, Lilly le sonrió y tomó primera cajita que tenía su nombre. Dentro había una tarjeta que decía "Un libro en blanco, para que lo escribas a tu manera" y debajo, un pequeño diario con pastas gruesas de color azul rey —Es hermoso, Remus ¡Gracias!— Se puso de pie y lo abrazó, luego regresó a su lugar. Sirius comenzó a brincar sobre sus piernas.

—¿Puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo? — James asintió —¡Sí! — Tomó una bolsa con un gran lazo negro —Wow, gracias Lilly, ya necesitaba una nueva— se puso de pie y se puso la nueva chamarra de piel sobre su suéter de cuello alto.

—Tu turno, Remus— dijo Lilly. Remus se estiró y tomó una caja mediana. Había cientos de Ranas de chocolate y hasta el fondo un libro "Cómo conseguir la amistad de un vampiro sin morir en el intento"

—Creí que te haría gracia— dijo Sirius, Remus lo miró y para sorpresa de todos soltó una carcajada bastante fuerte.

—Es perfecto, muchas gracias Sirius— dijo luchando contra los espasmos de risa

—Bueno, solo falto yo—dijo James y escogió un sobrecito que al parecer solo era una tarjeta, pero venía con una pequeña bolsa amarrada a un lazo dorado —Abre la bolsa—Leyó, Se apresuró a abrir la bolsita, ese era el regalo más extraño que había recibido en años y lo fue todavía más cuando se encontró con una sonaja—¿Qué es esto?—Miró a Sirius acusadoramente pero él negó rápidamente

—Se llama sonaja, Amor—Contestó Lilly con dulzura

—¿Y para qué sirve?—Preguntó todavía más confundido

—Para que jueguen los bebés—Dijo ella tranquilamente, James siguió mirándola extrañamente, Remus sonrió ampliamente y Sirius se echó a reír.

—Prongs ¡Te dijo Bebé!—

—No, no, no entendiste bien—Lilly se acercó a James y tomó sus manos entre las suyas y clavó su mirada en la él —Jim, tendremos un bebé—dijo en voz baja aunque perfectamente audible.

La expresión de James se distorsionó, abrió los ojos y su boca se abría y cerraba sin tener encontrar algo que decir, Sirius dejó de reír de golpe y los miró sorprendido, Remus observó de Lilly a James y de James a Sirius, la situación estaba perfecta para una fotografía.

—¿U-un b-b-be-bé?— tartamudeó con la mirada aún clavada en los ojos de Lilly, ella asintió lentamente con la sonrisa llenando su rostro —Wow— resopló. —Un bebé—Repitió esta vez más seguro —¡UN BEBÉ!—repitió y sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre Lilly abrazándola y llenándole el rostro de besos —Te amo, pelirroja, te amo—Dijo entre besos y risas; De pronto se detuvo y su cara perdió el color —Un segundo… Seré padre— y así sin más se desplomó sobre la alfombra. Lilly ahogó un grito y Remus se acercó al cuerpo de James.

—Dios… solo a él se le ocurre desmayarse ahora—dijo y rápidamente lo despertó—Felicidades, Lilly—La abrazó con fuerza, cuando James se incorporó, con las gafas medio ladeadas también lo abrazó—Felicidades, James—

—¿Puedo ser el padrino?—Gritó Sirius de repente, sobresaltándolos a todos. James se levantó rápidamente y saltó encima de él en un abrazo. Cuando lo soltó corrió a la cocina

—Por supuesto— Contestó Lilly sonriendo, aún sujetando a Remus del brazo.

—¿Qué le sucede? —dijo Remus

—Propongo un brindis— dijo James saliendo de la cocina con cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, las repartió y levantó la suya—Por nuestra primera navidad casados, con un bebé y en familia—Y justo en ese momento, el reloj dio cinco campanadas —Saaa… es decir ¡Feliz navidad!—

—Feliz Navidad— Repitieron los tres alzando sus copas. James abrazó a Lilly y la besó.

—Bonito regalo, muchas gracias— le dijo al oído al abrazarla de nuevo

—Feliz navidad, amor— Contestó Lilly pensando en que no había estado nada mal para ser la primera navidad lejos de sus padres.


End file.
